Osteotomy tools for assisting in osteotomy procedures are known. Specifically, osteotomy tools to assist with pedicle substraction osteotomy are known. Such tools commonly include a pair of arms laterally displaced from each other so as to set vertebrae in a desired position. Current instruments require the operator to use both hands to set the arms in a corresponding position. The instrument may then be applied to the vertebrae via pedicle screws inserted into the spine so as to stabilize spaced apart vertebrae during a surgical procedure.
It is known to couple a pair of pedicle screws on each of the pair of tool arms, so as to have an inner pedicle screw and an outer pedicle screw. Current osteotomy instruments have two mechanisms, and each mechanism mounted to a respective tool arm allows for limited positioning of an outer pedicle screw with respect to the inner pedicle screw.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an osteotomy instrument configured to be held and operated by a single user, and wherein the pedicle screws may be pivoted utilizing a single mechanism so as to reduce the procedure time and distribute applied forces more evenly to the vertebrae.